


Enigma

by eddmbarr



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Gay, LGBT, M/M, bxb - Freeform, highschool, teenfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddmbarr/pseuds/eddmbarr
Summary: e·nig·maiˈniɡmənoun1. a person or thing that is mysterious, puzzling, or difficult to understand.
Relationships: Ed/Rolf (Ed Edd n Eddy), Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Eddy/Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy), Kevedd
Kudos: 8





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or any of the characters portrayed in the story. Ed, Edd, N Eddy, and all characters belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network ©.)

(Kevin’s P.O.V.)  
Me and Nazz decided to stay at her parents beach house for Spring Break. I called to tell my mom I would stop by the house and grab my things before leaving for the weekend. I didn’t instead decided to throw a party at Nazz’s, after Eddy brought it up of course. It was actually more of a get together, before Eddy brought the keg and alcohol from where, I didn’t have a clue. 

I was in fact sober, until someone laced the punch with alcohol. Luckily Nazz being the responsible one, kicked everyone out when she realized the punch was spiked. After everyone left Nazz told me I had to help clean, but that’s the last thing I remember.

I can feel someone hit my shoulder again and again as I’m trying to sleep.  
“What do you want bro?”  
“Kevin get up it’s 5 o’clock now, you’ve been sleeping for 4 hours.”  
Kevin began rubbing his eyes, sitting up.  
“Fuck, I feel like shit.”  
Nazz laughed.  
“I figured, now take some of this.”  
Nazz hands Kevin some homemade hangover juice.  
Kevin took a sip, cringing at the taste.  
“The fuck is this Nazz?”  
“Is it helping your hangover?”  
“Yeah, but it tastes like shit-.”  
“Then be quiet and drink the rest of it, you gotta get your shit together and leave soon.”

(Edd’s P.O.V.)  
I wake up to my phone ringing, fumbling for it groggily.  
“What in the-.” I stare at my phone screen, frowning.  
“Why the fuck is Kevin Barr calling me at 3:00 in the fucking morning.”  
I check my call list. “10 missed calls?”

“Hello, Kevin?” I stretch my limbs out, sitting up on my bed. 

“Hey Dork, I need you to come get me from Nazz’s beach house, so I can get some stuff from my house.” Kevin hiccuped over the phone. 

“Kevin, are you drunk?”  
Kevin got quiet. “Kevin, are you-.” 

Kevin sighed. “Yes, now come over please.” 

Kevin sent me the address and I start my car, putting the address in Maps. “McDonalds?” 

I drove for about 20 minutes, stopping at the Mcdonald’s. I looked around and spotted Kevin sitting inside, drinking coffee and eating a breakfast burrito. Kevin looked up, spotting my car. Kevin immediately got up, when he reached my car he tapped on the window to roll it down. 

“Why in the world are you at a McDonald’s at 3:35 a.m.?” 

Kevin shrugged. “I walked over here to eat and yes, I left my bike at Nazz’s but I kinda don’t wanna walk over there so late.” 

I raise a brow. “Why didn’t you call her?” 

“I wanted to see you.” Kevin looked to the side, face red. 

“Well get in, I guess.”

I started the car, already familiar where Nazz’s family’s beach house is.

“Do you need directions-“

“No Kevin, I don’t.”


End file.
